


【慶廷】Trouble maker

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】Trouble maker

慶廷]Trouble maker

卞慶華激烈地吻著陳廷軒的唇，近乎是撕咬的程度，陳廷軒的嘴唇被磕得生疼，但又完全沈迷在情慾中。

大概在10分鐘前，兩人還是相敬如賓地看電視。

只不過是陳廷軒的一句，「姐姐不在 你敢嗎」

陳廷軒拉過卞慶華的衣領，狠狠地吻了上去，情慾就一發不可收拾地爆發了。

陳廷軒的姐姐與卞慶華結婚一個禮拜，姐姐就因為出差而出國了。陳廷軒一直暗戀著自己的姐夫，兩人也經常來電地眉來眼去，頂多在去個廁所的間隙互打手槍。

但現在不就是偷情的最佳時機嗎？

卞慶華摟緊了陳廷軒的細腰，把人抱到沙發上再欺身壓上，手也停不下來地逐顆逐顆的鈕扣地解開，孩子身上的學生制服要穿不穿地掛在手臂上。

卞慶華含住了嬌豔欲滴的小紅點，未經人事的身體頃刻有一股電流湧上，情不自禁地將身體更貼近卞慶華的舔拭。

「我能叫你老公嗎？」

絲絲甜膩的叫聲開始從陳廷軒的嘴角流出，「不要...不要弄那裡...好奇怪...」

「舔乳頭而已 就硬了 果然天生的騷貨」

「軒軒...才不是...什麼騷貨呢...」

敏感的身體泛紅，直直都勾著卞慶華下身的燥動，灼熱的部位互相摩擦著，果然擦槍走火就在一瞬間。

卞慶華的手從陳廷軒的短褲管伸進去，發現這小騷貨連內褲都沒穿，果然是早有準備。略粗糙的掌心纏上了陳廷軒半硬的分身，幾下都擼動後莖身就充血了。

「軒軒 平時有自己做嗎」

「有...想著老公的棒棒...插進來...」

陳廷軒跪在沙發上隨著布料舔拭著卞慶華的性器，被浸濕的布料漸漸現出巨物的輪廓，用牙齒將內褲拉下，巨物就狠狠地拉在他臉上，舌頭承起精囊的重量，用手圈著放入口中用力吮吸，幾下的深喉讓陳廷軒有點難受。

平時陳廷軒會故意在卞慶華面前吃著條狀物，冰棍，香腸，黃瓜等等，還色情地只含不咬，在嘴巴裡進進出出。

卞慶華的手深入對方的髮絲，連帶吮吸的動作也變得更快。

「好大 進來會不會很痛」

「那軒軒擴張過了嗎」

「嗯嗯...直接進來...」

「乖 趴著 沒那麼容易受傷」

「不要...我想看見老公的臉...」

卞慶華擼動了幾下自己的碩大，對準濕潤的穴口就是一個挺身進入了，陳廷軒的初次被進入讓他痛得驚叫出聲，腸道奮力吮吸著尺寸驚人的性器。陳廷軒不斷收縮著後穴，夾得卞慶華發出幾聲低喘。

為了安撫身下人的不安，卞慶華吻上了他的唇，不像剛才的粗暴啃咬，而是溫潤地舔弄著粉嫩的小嘴唇。

「放鬆點 寶貝 夾得太緊了」

待到小穴熟悉了對方的粗大後，卞慶華就開始劇烈地抽插著，進出的時候總會帶出點點內道的媚肉，畫面顯得十分淫靡。

「啊啊...慢點...老公...」

對方對著敏感點拼命進攻，突然陳廷軒的手機響起了，來電人正是姐姐。

就任由手機一直響到斷線後，卞慶華的手機就響了。

卞慶華從容地接起電話，陳廷軒驚恐地掩著嘴巴，生怕被電話那頭的人看見。

「老婆 工作順利嗎」

「軒軒呀 他今天很累 一早睡了」

身下的動作依舊快速頂弄著，每一下都準確地撞在前列腺後的小軟肉，陳廷軒舒服得綣縮著腳趾，仰起漂亮的頸線，但手還是緊緊捂著嘴巴，眼角開始泛著生理淚水，一副我見猶憐的樣子。

下身也在不斷的活塞動作加上極大的羞恥感下高潮了，忍不住噴出處男的濁液。

「那好 我也愛你」

卞慶華掛斷電話後，陳廷軒就拉下他的衣領更貼近自己，「是姐姐好還是我好？」

「哪方面嗎 緊嗎」

陳廷軒羞紅了臉，又覺得對不起姐姐。

「算了....你不要回答....快點...」

卞慶華在陳廷軒的耳邊氣音說到，「插你比較爽」

經這數十下的進出後，卞慶華才願意在陳廷軒體內釋放了濃精，性器拔出來後，裝不下的濁液拼命從紅腫的後穴流出，沙發也玷污了。

「怎麼辦 很難擦的」

「擦不掉 就換一張好了」

「既然沙發要丟 不如再好好利用」

「老公 我還是餓 能繼續喂我嗎？」  
-  
晚上，姊姊下班回來之後，卞慶華便開始處理晚餐，不到一個小時，簡單的三菜一湯便端上桌，小孩屁顛屁顛的跑去洗手，坐在餐桌前開始吃飯

表面上看似正常吃著飯的三人，氣氛和樂融融，姊姊說著工作上的趣事，卞慶華在一旁附和著，陳廷軒也時不時插個幾句話

但仔細觀察就會發現，卞慶華雙手緊緊地握著筷子，像是在隱忍的甚麼，而坐在他對面的陳廷軒動不動就抬起頭用戲謔又有點魅惑的眼神看著他

桌底下陳廷軒的右腳不安分的抬起來，從卞慶華的小腿一路往上挑逗，像一隻小貓一樣撓著他，上下磨蹭還不夠，又把腳往前伸，直接頂在卞慶華的胯下，輕輕的磨蹭，感受到本來疲軟的性器有了漸漸變硬的趨勢，隨後更變本加厲地將左腳也抬了起來，兩隻腳在卞慶華的跨部搓揉著他的性器，看著卞慶華隱忍的表情讓陳廷軒玩性大發，明顯地感覺到性器的輪廓，兩隻腳將性器夾住，然後搓揉，腳趾頭還惡趣味的撫弄著下面的兩顆球

卞慶華忍到額頭都冒出汗來，強忍著把陳廷軒按在餐桌上操的慾望，裝著甚麼事都沒有發生一樣的回答著自己老婆的問題，隨後也把腳伸到陳廷軒的胯部學著他挑逗，最後陳廷軒還是經不起卞慶華的猛烈攻勢，趕緊把碗裡的飯扒完，回自己的房間

夜晚，陳廷軒剛要入睡時，房門就被打開，不用想也知道是卞慶華，感受到床的另一邊下陷，便轉身過去看著對方，''老公你來啦，軒軒等你好久了''  
''怎麼?早上還不夠嗎?''  
''不夠，老公的我永遠吃不夠''  
''媽的真騷''卞慶華吻上他想念已久的小嘴，啃咬著對方的嘴唇，陳廷軒雙手勾著他的脖子，張開小嘴邀請對方進來，吸允著卞慶華的舌頭，讓對方的舌頭在自己嘴裡掃蕩，手順著脖子往下滑，伸進內褲裡一把握住卞慶華已經半硬的性器，上下套弄還不忘撫慰一下兩顆小球，卞慶華放開小孩的唇，低頭啃咬他的鎖骨，在鎖骨處留下曖昧的印記，有著薄繭的大手捏起陳廷軒一邊的紅豆，低頭啃咬另一邊的紅果，舌頭順著螺旋紋打轉，牙齒輕輕啃咬著，一手往下握住陳廷軒的性器套弄，陳廷軒一個用力讓卞慶華躺在床上，自己趴在那人的胯部，握著粗長的性器含入嘴裡，雖然技巧不是很純熟，但足以讓卞慶華爽到頭皮發麻，一把拉起小孩，重新壓在身下，正要拿床頭櫃上的潤膚露來擴張，小孩卻起身拉開抽屜，拿出一管潤滑劑，卞慶華挑了挑眉拆開包裝擠了一坨潤滑劑在手上，因為早上做過，後穴很容易就納入一根手指，接著兩根三根，擴張的差不多，卞慶華換上自己的性器，在穴口處蹭了蹭像在打招呼似的，''我要進去囉''  
''老公快進來，軒軒想給你操''  
看卞慶華還是不願意進來的樣子，陳廷軒雙腳夾住卞慶華的腰，雙手環住他的脖子，輕輕在他耳邊說，''老公，幹我''

聽到這句話的卞慶華像發瘋似的一進到底，不等陳廷軒適應就開始快速抽插  
''嗯...啊...老、老公....哈啊..好棒...好大...''抬起頭尋著卞慶華的唇索吻，承受著身上人帶來的快感，忌妒姐姐能遇到這麼好的人，越想越氣，嘴裡的呻吟越來越大聲，越來越放蕩，頂到敏感點時，呻吟越發甜膩，扒著卞慶華的肩膀，在他耳邊喘息呻吟，還伸出舌頭將他的耳廓舔了個遍，含住他的耳垂吸允，抽插的速度越發大力，卞慶華握住他的性器套弄，過沒一會陳廷軒就射在卞慶華的腹肌上，因為高潮而收縮的後穴，夾的卞慶華差點繳械投降，扣住陳廷軒的腰加快了抽插的速度，數十下後精液全數射在陳廷軒的小穴裡，就著這個姿勢，卞慶華抱著陳廷軒在床上溫存了一下

有了第一次偷情，當然也會有好幾次，只要姊姊出差或者加班，他們就會在家裡的各個角落做愛

這段關係，仍然持續著


End file.
